Au creux de l'interdit
by Plew A.E
Summary: Elle fait semblant de ne pas te connaître mais tu vois, à ses regards qui t'esquivent, qu'elle ne peut t'ignorer. Cruelle, tu te places dans son champ de vision et contemple ses yeux verts s'agrandirent d'horreur et de dégoût.


Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Au creux de l'interdit  


Cette femme est belle, penses-tu avec contrariété, toi qui la trouve si laide quand elle est loin de tes bras. Elle mâchonne ses lèvres pour les garder closes et ne pas te répondre. Elle sourit à d'autres que toi, des inconnus qu'elle écoute et admire par derrière ses longs cils. Elle fait semblant de ne pas te connaître mais tu vois, à ses regards qui t'esquivent, qu'elle ne peut t'ignorer.

Cruelle, tu te places dans son champ de vision et contemple ses yeux verts s'agrandirent d'horreur et de dégoût. Elle se hait, sais-tu, elle se déteste de ne pas savoir résister à ce que ta présence éveille en elle. Elle ment en te souhaitant le bonjour et la crispation de ses doigts sur son verre la dénonce. Tu lui ris au nez, la moques, et ses sourcils se froncent, plaquant sa colère sur des pleurs qu'elle ravale.

Tu connais par cœur les moindres recoins de ses reliefs. Tu sais l'amour sucré à ses lèvres et lourds à ses paupières, lorsqu'elle tort son contour pour cacher sa couleur. Le bleu violacé de son épiderme te fait enrager. Celui du tien la console, la rassure quand elle se croit seule. Tu devines sans effort ses peurs et ses espoirs.

Elle s'est enfuie quand la Loi est entrée en vigueur, t'emportant avec elle vers de idylles plus douces. Vous avez goûté à la liberté, chacune de vôtre côté, avant de la dévorer ensemble. Puis le monde vous a rattrapé et vous a séparé. On vous a parlé de Devoir, de Responsabilité, de Prospérité et de Pérennité de la Race... avant de vous marier aux premiers venus. Résignées à vous aimer sur une terre qui n'a que faire de l'amour, vous n'avez jamais vraiment su taire vôtre ardeur ou éteindre votre flamme. Alors vous vous êtes débattues dans vos cages dorées. Vous avez attisé la révolte pour finir étouffées par vos propres idéaux.

« Idéaux »... Ha ! Ils sont loin de l'être, ces compagnons qui vous étranglent pour asphyxier la mutinerie. Ils vous paradent comme des trophées, se jouent de vôtre espérance, se prétendent vos amis pour mieux vous poignarder dans le dos... Ils étaient pourtant des frères pour vous, au lointain temps de l'heureuse enfance. Tu ne peux toujours pas croire qu'ils vous aient à ce point trahi. Par leur faute, vous qui vous adoriez tant, vous répugnez à présent, en vous reflétant sur le corps de l'autre.

Malgré la répulsion qui vous lie, vous avez gardé une vieille habitude, incongrue et ridicule : celle de ne pouvoir vous animer qu'en présence de l'autre. Qu'elle fuit tes phalanges pour se recroqueviller, que d'une main cupide et égoïste, frôlant ses vertèbres, tu la dévoiles... Qu'une rivière au creux du cou, une cascades sur les joues, elle cambre sa colonne au gré de ta tendresse douloureuse... Que ton poitrail se gonfle de honte, s'exposant à mille délices quand ses dents caressent ta peau marquée... Vous continuez à pratiquer l'amour, à défaut de vous aimer encore. Et de vos ébats naît l'ire de vos époux, ce torrent qui vous noie et vous déchire, imprimant sur vous l'encre de la jalousie.

Ces derniers vous gardant éloignées, il est rare que vous puissiez vous voir dernièrement. Alors de la croiser, elle, _la femme_ , au milieu d'une de ces soirées mondaines qu'elle déteste tant, a tout d'un miracle. Tu as envie de l'embrasser, de la griffer de baisers, mais tu te retiens : vous êtes en société et vos époux ne sont pas loin. Pourtant trépidante, tu attends sagement qu'elle vienne à toi. Tu sais qu'inévitablement, au détour d'un couloir ou d'épais rideaux, elle attrapera brusquement ta manche en te fusillant d'une œillade sombre.

_Potter, salueras-tu dans un rictus vainqueur.

_Malfoy, répondra-t-elle dans une grimace furieuse.

* * *

Hu... Je manque bien trop de sommeil pour savoir ce que je viens d'écrire... M'enfin, je voulais tenter l'un de ces AU où il y a des lois de mariage forcé et tout ça... Pas sûr que ça rende bien par contre... Ne serait-ce que parce que je me suis embrouillée dans ma conjugaison... Hu... Désolée ! ^^'

N'hésitez pas à laisser vôtre avis d'un un commentaire. ^^

Bonne nuit au chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows,

Plew A.E


End file.
